1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus in which a recording unit moving with a speed having an acceleration region and a constant speed region starts recording in the process of acceleration, and a recording method using the same.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2003-063085 discloses a printing control apparatus of a serial type printing apparatus, which is provided with an acceleration/deceleration printing mode that starts a printing operation in the middle of an acceleration region before a carriage reaches a constant speed region. Further, JP-A-2003-063085, JP-A-2001-232882 and JP-A-2001-001592 disclose a technology of the serial type printing apparatus in which the carriage is driven in the process of deceleration of a paper feeding operation to start a printing operation (ink ejection) simultaneously with completion of the paper feeding operation, and the paper feeding operation starts simultaneously with completion of the printing operation in the process of movement before the carriage stops. As described above, the carriage movement operation and the paper feeding operation partially overlap during the start and completion of the carriage movement and the paper feeding operation, so that a printing process time is shortened.
However, even when a time required when next carriage driving is sufficiently accelerated and completed is ensured due to a long paper feeding time, accelerated printing is performed only with the increase of a carriage stop time, so a wasteful carriage stoppage time may occur. According to the accelerated printing, a printing operation starts at an early point in time in the process of acceleration of the carriage, so that printing throughput is improved. However, when the paper feeding time is increased, although there is a sufficient time for the carriage to move up to a position capable of ensuring a CR driving distance (run-up distance), at which the start of the printing operation is possible, after reaching the constant speed region, the carriage stops at a stop position corresponding to the run-up distance for performing the accelerated printing. Thus, improvement of the printing throughput may be limited.